The nescessities of Talking
by sugahandspice
Summary: Sometimes you need to talk, even when you don't want to. Sheyla.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – I wrote this at the faerie enchantress' house and it's taken me awhile to type it up. Hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you think!

Girl talk

Blue eyes were a rare thing among her people, the majority of them having brown eyes. Maybe that was the reason Teyla liked blue eyes. But this did not explain the way she liked to look at Major Sheppard's eyes. His eyes were blue but in certain lights they could turn grey or even silver. But some of the time Teyla found herself looking not just at the major's eyes but at his face and body. Sometimes she would stare at him so hard she would forget everything and everyone else. It was like she was trying to admit everything about him to her memory, and she was not someone who forgot things easily. But the way she found herself staring at him so intensely worried her. Not only did it worry her it also scared her. John Sheppard was a major distraction for her, seeing him in the corridor could make her accidentally walk into something or someone just because she was watching him go by. This was not a good condition for a leader of many people to be in. She had to remain focused or else not only her life could be affected but that of many if not all of her people. If her people could not depend on her then –

"Teyla?" The Athosian jumped and looked straight up into the yes she had been thinking about only minutes ago.

"Hey, are you alright?" John put his hand on her shoulder and Teyla was sure she could feel the warmth from his hand all the way down to her bones. She nodded.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? You looked a bit out of it a minute ago." Teyla could hear the concern in his voice and was pleased when she realized that to know she hadn't been concentrating meant he had been looking at her.

"I am sure." He nodded and smiled before removing his hand. Teyla didn't know whether she imagined it or not but she felt him hesitating as he moved away, as if he wanted to stay. With a shake of her head she got up from her seat and left the room, wondering what to do. She needed to talk to someone, someone who would understand and help her. As she though of this Teyla walked past Elizabeth Weir's quarters and seeing the woman inside gave her an idea. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the head of Atlantis.

"May I help you Teyla?" Elizabeth asked and she smiled.

"If it is alright, may I talk to you for a moment?" The female doctor let her in and the Athosian began to explain her problem.

Listening, Elizabeth Weir smiled as her suspicions were confirmed. Now all she had to do was to give two people gentle shoves in each others directions.

A/N – Hope you liked it, will update quickly! Stay tuned folks!


	2. 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Please review to tell me what you think!

Guy talk

Flawless creamy skin, shinning auburn hair, deep brown eyes, a gob smacking smile - the list went on and John Sheppard found himself committing all of these things to his memory. How could one woman be so drop dead gorgeous? Why was he insanely attracted to her? Because that was the real problem, he was attracted to her. Who couldn't be when she looked the why she did? But he shouldn't be, they were friends and she was on his team. That meant if he did something wrong someone could get hurt or worse, killed. And the blame would be on him. He had to concentrate but at the moment all he could concentrate on was her. She wasn't concentrating either, her eyes were fixed on him which gave him some pleasure but she wasn't actually looking at him. Her eyes were unfocused, her deep brown, shimmering eyes. John just pulled himself together to nod at the others as they left before standing himself. Teyla still sat lost in her daze and he approached her.

"Teyla?" She jumped and looked straight into his eyes. His breath caught in his throat but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, are you alright?" He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm, inviting his thoughts to go places they shouldn't. He shook it off, his concern over riding it. He needed to know that she was okay. She nodded.

"I am fine." For some reason, he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure? You looked a bit out of it a minute ago." As he spoke something lit up in her eyes and they shimmered even more.

"I am sure." She replied. He nodded then smiled as he removed his hand. He wondered if she could sense his hesitation. He watched her leave, thinking about following her to make sure she was alright but then that could classify him as a stalker. Not that he followed her around a lot, he was just making sure that she didn't hurt herself and that – John sighed. He had to admit that following her around just to catch a glimpse of her did qualify him as a stalker. But before he could decide on anything Aiden Ford walked in.

"Sir, was Teyla alright?"

"What? Why?" His quick reaction surprised even himself. The lieutenant raised an eyebrow.

"She just seemed a bit ... dazed as I walked past her. I'm sure its nothing." John sighed again as he raked his hand through his hair. Ford grinned and approached his commanding officer with caution.

"Sir, may I give you some advice?"

A/N – I know this chapter and the last were short but the next one will be longer, it's a promise! Stay tuned folks!


	3. 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A'N – Here it is, and as promised it is longer than the last two chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!

The talk

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Ford was intrigued that the head of the base on Atlantis wanted to meet him in one of the remotest places of the city.

"Yes, Aiden. Yesterday I had a visitor who was in a bit of trouble." Elizabeth smiled at the confusion on the lieutenant's face. "It concerned Major Sheppard."

"Does this visitors name begin with a T?" Weir smiled as Aiden continued. "End with an A? With ... eyl in the middle?"

"Got it in one, lieutenant."

"What did she say?"

"That would be unethical for me to tell you." Ford grinned.

"Then I guess it would be ... unethical for me to tell you what Major Sheppard himself had to say on the subject." Weir turned sharply towards him and Ford's grin widened. Elizabeth smiled.

"So, we both talked to one of the people involved and we both came to the same conclusion?"

"That they need a little help in sorting this problem out." Ford finished for her and they both smiled.

"Well then, I suggest that we get Major Sheppard and Teyla -"

"The Major and Teyla? What about them?" Doctor Carson Beckett asked, making the two people in the room jump. Weir and Ford turned to see not only the medical doctor but Rodney McKay as well.

"Are you two planning something?" McKay asked as he stepped closer to the pair. Ford was immediately on the defensive.

"What if we are?"

"It'd be about time, that's what! I've seen the way those two look at each other." Elizabeth smiled.

"So, you'll help us help them?" Both McKay and Beckett nodded.

"All we have to do is get them to talk."

"The only way I'd be able to talk to a girl like that would be if I was locked in a room with the lass." At Beckett's words the other three turned to look at him.

"You're a genius." McKay muttered as Weir smiled at the doctor. Ford rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"I know just the place."

"Teyla?" John Sheppard asked as he stepped into the room where he was supposed to be meeting Weir. The Athosian turned and blinked in surprise.

"John, I did not know you would be here."

"I didn't know you would be here, since I'm supposed to be meeting Weir here." Teyla nodded.

"Elizabeth requested that I join her here." The two looked at each other, both starting to get suspicious.

"Look out!" The shout came from outside the room and as John and Teyla turned the door slammed shut. Both of them ran to it but neither could move it.

"John? Teyla?" Elizabeth Weir's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Doctor." Sheppard replied, his voice tight.

"I am so sorry; I was on my way here when McKay showed me a newly found control panel. Unfortunately it controls this door."

"Can you open it?"

"That's the problem, McKay seems to have ... offended it and it won't work. You'll have to wait while the technicians work on it. We'll get you out as soon as possible. McKay!" The sound of footsteps retreating followed her voice.

"Doctor Weir? Elizabeth?" No reply came and John felt his emotions rising. He was sorely tempted to punch or kick the wall but that would probably result in a broken bone so he settled for slapping the cool metal instead. The harsh sound echoed around them for a minute. Teyla put her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Major, we will be out of here soon. I have great faith in your people."

"I know. I do too, it just ... I don't think this was an accident." Teyla tipped her head to one side and John continued. "I think they got us here on purpose."

"You think it was not an accident?" Teyla removed her hand and John sat down.

"Weren't you told that Weir wanted to talk to you alone down here?" Teyla nodded then sat down beside him. Both of them could feel the others warmth and though they wanted to, neither of them had the courage to move closer.

Their thoughts were also on similar paths, Teyla thinking about her conversation with Elizabeth and Sheppard thinking about the 'advice' Ford had given him. Teyla shot a nervous glance at the man sitting next to her before opening her mouth.

"I was worried that I was in trouble, that Doctor Weir had wanted to consult me because of it."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"Yesterday I asked foe her help in a matter I did not think would be approved of ... and I must admit that yesterday I lied to you, I was not fine." John felt hurt for an instant before concern overpowered the feeling. He turned to the Athosian.

"You're not okay? Why? What's wrong?" She smiled at is reaction and shook her head.

"You misunderstood me. I am perfectly healthy; I just did not understand certain ... feelings. I consulted Doctor Weir and she gave me some advice. But I do not feel that I can follow her advice."

"Same here." Sheppard muttered but Teyla heard him and gave him a quizzical look.

"I also got some 'advice' I don't think I can follow. But my 'advice' came from Lieutenant Ford." Teyla nodded as he explained then grinned.

"We both received advice yet now we have it we still do not know what to do."

"Something like that."

A/N – SMILE, IT COULD BE WORSE! (The faerie enchantress wrote this on the piece of paper I was writing this story on so I decided to put it in here anyway. Please continue.)

"May I ask what you seeked advice for? I would like to help if I could." Teyla really did want to help him; he had helped her and her people so much already. What she didn't know was that she had handed Sheppard her request on a silver platter. It had been what Ford had suggested, to tell her by answering a question. Of course, this came from other more direct suggestions but Sheppard was trying not to think about them. Should he tell her?

"It's a bit embarrassing." He started.

"I assure you that it will not alter my faith in you."

"Okay, erm ... I'm having ... I'm having some girl trouble." He looked at the auburn haired beauty next to him who sat in a daze. Teyla hadn't expected his words to hit her like that, or to hurt her. But a dull throb had started as soon as he finished speaking. She looked away.

"What kind of trouble?" She was surprised that her voice was so steady, that it sounded normal. But she couldn't get upset. He was confiding in her as a friend, friend she would be.

"I ... like her but I don't think she ... likes me." Sheppard felt like a ten year old talking to their first crush. But would a ten year old feel this embarrassed? Would they feel this scared?

"What is she like?" Now Teyla was just confused, why did she want to know about this girl he liked? John glanced at Teyla and smiled. Ford had said to answer a question, he would answer her question.

"Well ... she has an amazing body, she's strong and she's an incredible fighter. Her skin is flawless, her eyes just shimmer and her hair" Here he moved his hand and picked up a strand of Teyla's hair "It shines like gold." Teyla felt John's gaze on her, his fingers running through her hair and hope began to build in her again. She turned back to face him. John had taken a gamble but he didn't think it was going to pay off.

"I too went to gain knowledge on how to act about my ... feelings to a certain male." John felt his hopes lower but he couldn't bring himself to take his hand away from her hair. It felt as good as it looked and she was complaining so ...

"What's this guy like?" If he kept the conversation going maybe she wouldn't notice that he was still playing with her hair and so therefore wouldn't ask him to leave her alone.

"He is strong, well and healthy; he is funny, tall and very handsome."

"None of the qualities I possess."

"I disagree." It wasn't until Teyla replied that Sheppard realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. "You are funny, you are tall and healthy. And strong." Teyla grinned as she out her hand on his shoulder than ran her hand down his arm. "And you are very handsome." They were now very close to each other, both leaning towards each other with John's hand still in her hair with his other hand on her shoulder while Teyla kept running her hand up and down his arm.

"What kind of advice did you get to solve the problem?"

"I was told to talk to the man I liked."

"Oh, well you see, I was told to act rather than talk." And as Teyla opened her mouth to talk again he acted. He leaned forward and kissed her. When they broke off Teyla was sitting in his lap and neither of them had any idea how she had got there. As they went to kiss again a sound came from outside the room and Sheppard groaned.

"Don't open the door now!"

A/N – Hope you liked it. I think this will be the last chapter but if you think otherwise, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
